Once Upon a Time
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Sometimes, the past isn't really that far behind.


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: Bandai Namco**

**A/N: I loved doing this story. I always get the inspiration from devienart because the artists are just too good. I love fanart, it's so much fun. Anyway, just a little thing I whipped up. Hope you like and please leave a critique!**

* * *

Luke sighed heavily, staring blankly at the ceiling above. He'd been tossing and turning for a good hour and still couldn't get himself comfortable. A long sigh filled the silence of the room as the young redhead sat up, it was official…he couldn't sleep. He sighed again; crossing is legs under the blanket while stretching his arms over them. Tired emerald eyes glanced out the glistening window, idly viewing the blackened sky sprinkled with glittering stars and illuminating full moon. It wasn't long before those eyes would glance beside him at the sleeping Cheagle who was snoring cutely, long ears twitching in a pleasant dream. Luke's gaze would switch again, this time landing on the sprawled figure of his roommate.

Guy was fast asleep, chest rising and falling in steady breathes. He was flat on his back, mouth open and his sunflower light hair scrunching up against the mattress. An occasional murmur would pass his lips, consisting of ether fonmachine related drabble or sly flirts with imaginary woman. Even in his dreams the ex-servant was STILL a dork.

Luke couldn't help but smile lightly, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his fiery bangs. They slicked back in a way similar to Asch's, before stubbornly falling back to frame his pale face. He continued to watch his friend for a moment, thoughts starting to drift off to the old days, to their childhood.

* * *

"Alright Luke, it's time to for bed~" A young Guy hummed as he stood in the doorway of his charges room, watching the red-haired tyrant run around in circles. He sighed half-heartedly after a moment and stepped into the line of the boy's circle, catching him under his armpits and lifting the boy up.

"I no want to!" Ten-year old Luke pouted, half-glaring at the blond haired teen.

Guy chuckled, "You may not want to, but you have a big day tomorrow. Master Van is coming for a sword lesson, remember?"

The boy's eyes grew big and his mouth formed an 'O' shape as he remembered, nodding to confirm it.

Guy smiled softly, nodding as well. He tucked the boy into his arms and carried him over to the large bed, placing him gently in the center.

Luke smiled, hugging his stuffed Rappig and snuggling into the fluffy pillow. He looked up as Guy placed the warm blankets over him, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You know, if you aren't very tired I could always read you a story." Guy winked. He laughed as Luke's eyes grew big once again, glittering like jewels.

"Really? Really?" Luke asked in excitement.

"Yes really." Guy chuckled, reaching into Luke's night stand and pulling a small book out from the bottom. "Okay, how about I read you Peter Pan tonight?"

"Pirates!" Luke cheered gleefully.

"Shh! You don't want to get me in trouble do you? I've been here too long already." Guy whispered, putting a finger against his lips to signal the boy to quiet down.

Luke blinked, pressing his small hands against his lips as he nodded slightly.

Guy smiled softly, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair.

Luke giggled, reaching up to swat away Guy's hand, before pointing at the book.

"Ah-right, the story," Guy flipped open the book and cleared his throat. "Alright, once upon a time, in the darkened streets of London…"

* * *

Luke sighed heavily once again as he sat up straight, breaking himself from his memories. Guy had always been there for him, always taken care of him. He only wished there some way he could repay his best friend for all his kindness.

A soft snore and a shifting of covers brought Luke's curious vision back to his friend. He stifled a laugh at the sight of the blonde. Guy had one leg hanging off the edge of the bed with the covers rumpled at the bottom. His hand was shoved up his white t-shirt, exposing his stomach to the chilly room. His mouth was opened wide, drool spilling down the side of his face as he continued to snore.

The teen shook his head in amusement, a smile touching his lips as he quietly got out of bed. He tiptoed over to the other's side, lifting his leg back on the bed while moving the blankets up slightly. He paused to slide Guy's hand from under his shirt, tugging the cloth back down to cover his abdomen before pulling the covers back up to the man's chest.

Luke smiled softly down at Guy, sighing through his nose, before turning back to his own bed. He paused as he found something in the bookcase section of the nightstand, reaching down to pick it up. It was a book, thin and small, but old. He squinted his eyes to read the worn title in the moonlight; Peter Pan.

An idea came to mind as Luke side glanced at the sleeping blonde. His smile grew more sincere, sitting down on the edge. He quietly cleared his throat, opening the book and whispering quietly. "Once upon a time, in the darkened streets of London…."


End file.
